1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented relates to the mounting and dragging of game animal.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of hunting and game dragging a device is needed for mounting and dragging game animal from one location to another. Prior inventions have simply allowed for basic transporting of game animal, most commonly from the antlers or by the neck. There is still a need for a more methodical approach to mount game by the legs, or the body and to cut the distance between the carcass and dragger to allow for better maneuvering of the carcass. Moreover, previous inventions lack an effective way to drag game animal through rough terrain and or difficult environments such as brushes or debris.
These issues are the main reasons why an invention is needed to improve efficiency of mounting, and to improve smooth transport of game dragging.